Babi Slymm
|birth_place= San Diego, California |death_date= |death_place= |resides=San Diego, California |billed=Southeast San Diego |trainer= Adam Pearce Luther Reigns Joe Romano B-Boy |debut= 2001 |retired= }} Tony Drake (June 16, 1978) is an American professional wrestler who most previously wrestled for Wrestling Society X. He competes on the independent circuit using the ring name Babi Slymm, the name under which he has established himself in the wrestling business, and he also wrestles sometimes in Dragon Gate as a member of the Muscle Outlaw'z faction under the name Cyber Gang. Career A defensive tackle and competitor in discus and track at high school, Drake began to train as a wrestler at the invitation of a friend operating a small Californian wrestling promotion in Oakland. Drake has competed for numerous organisations in the California area including XPW (under the name Saleem Jihad), UPW, NWA Pro and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. Drake has received his greatest exposure recently competing for MTV's Wrestling Society X, in which he has formed a team with Ruckus named Keepin' It Gangsta. In 2005 Drake was featured in 101 Reasons Not To Be A Pro Wrestler, a documentary by Michael Moody released by Entertainment featuring shoot comments from a variety of wrestlers. After the documentary's release footage was released on YouTube by a Hollymood Entertainment employee showing Drake confronting and apparently punching Moody over differences in opinion over the film's final presentation. On January 26, 2007 Drake officially joined [[Naruki Doi]'s Muscle Outlaw'z faction in the Japanese Dragon Gate promotion, beginning a new era in his career. Using the name Muscle Gang (a reference to his gangsta image), he became part of a tag-team with fellow faction member Cyber Kong. The Ultimate Cybers team would not last a very long time, for Kong would end up leaving Muscle Outlaw'z to become part of New Hazard. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Birdman Bomb'' (Sitout swinging side slam) **''Bryant Gumbel Suplex'' (Spinning belly to belly suplex) **''Number 1 Stunna'' (Sitout three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Corner body splash **''Daunte Culpepper Elbow'' (Feint leg drop transitioned into an elbow drop to the chest, with theatrics) **Diving double foot stomp **Diving spear **Moonsault **Overhead belly to belly suplex, sometimes from the second rope *'Nicknames' **"The King Of Bling" Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'West Coast Wrestling Association' **WCWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **Revolution Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Filmography *''101 Reasons Not To Be A Pro Wrestler'' (2005) External links * BabiSlymm.com - Official website * * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at Wrestling Data.net * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook Category:1978 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Fog City Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Affiliates alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Urban Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:California wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers